Warriors : Win a Date with Thornstrike
by Leafpelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Thornstrike now has his own show! Watch as three she-cats struggle to win the ultimate date with Thornstrike. Full permission from Empress Tansy.
1. A Dove Covered in Leaves and Ivy

_A/N: Hi! Welcome to _**Win a Date with Thornstrike**_! I got full permission from Empress Tansy, for whoever was wondering. Well, send in some she-cats and places to go. Thanks!_

…

Thornstrike stood in front of a tall mirror backstage, straightening his tux. Satisfied, he shouldered the curtain away and emerged onstage. He padded over to her plush, olive-green chair and sat down.

"The she-cats should be here in a few minutes," Mistfeather purred from behind the camera. Thornstrike nodded at her.

"Here they are!" three she-cats burst through the black curtain at the back of the stage.

Dovewing, Ivypool and Leafpool all padded over to their chairs opposite Thornstrike, and sat down, chatting like old friends.

"We're going live in a minute," Mistfeather mewed without looking at Thornstrike. She was fiddling with her camera.

"Okay."

"Hey, Thornstrike!" a dark brown-and-white she-cat rushed onstage with some notecards in her jaws, "These are the questions. I'm also the score-keeper."

"Thanks, Hawkpetal," Thornstrike nodded

Thornstrike dipped his sleek black head in Mistfeather's direction, "It's three fifteen."

"Right," Mistfeather jumped, and aimed the camera at Thornstrike, "Live!"

She pressed a button on the top of the camera. The lights flashed on and a large audience was revealed.

"Hello, everyone! This is Win a Date with Thornstrike. Today, three lucky she-cats are going to be competing to take me on a date to the Build a Kit Workshop, brought to you by A Cloudy Fern & Co," Thornstrike flashed his winning smile at the camera.

"The first she-cat to get three points wins," Thornstrike picked up the first card and read off of it, "What is your favorite restraunt?"

"I'm a home cook," Dovewing flicked her tail irritably, apparently annoyed that Thornstrike didn't know that already.

"The 'Fiery Hot Café,'" Ivypool answered, "Their mouse legs are the best."

"Nightcloud sued me," Leafpool sighed, "Something about 'stealing her tom'. Anyways, I don't eat out, Nightcloud took all my money."

"One point for Ivypool," Thornstrike announced, wriggling his eyebrows at the silver-and-white she-cat, "Next question; pants or skirts?"

"Skirts!" Dovewing stood up and twirled around in her red, white and black spotted skirt.

"Pants," Ivypool wrinkled her nose.

"Skirts," Leafpool replied, smoothing down her navy blue skirt.

"Another point to Ivypool," Thornstrike mewed, "Pancakes or waffles?"

"Pancakes!" Dovewing grinned.

"Waffles," Ivypool replied.

"Waffles," Leafpool agreed, flashing an approving glance at Ivypool.

"A point to Ivypool and Leafpool, but Ivypool wins!" Thornstrike grinned. Confetti rained down on the cats and three black she-cats with roller skates on their paws performed a quick routine before skating backstage.

"Dovewing; zero points. Ivypool; three points. Leafpool; one point," Hawkpetal read off a small clipboard set in front of her, the pencil clutched between two of her toes, "Looks like Thornstrike gets to take Ivypool to the Build A Kit workshop!"

The audience cheered, some whistling and calling out Thornstrike and Ivypool's names.

"Let's go," Thornstrike offered his black tail to Ivypool, who twined her silver one with his, her dark blue eyes glowing with amusement. They strutted offstage, the cheers of the audience following them.

Once they emerged outside, Thornstrike opened the passenger door of his gold-and-silver convertible to Ivypool, who glanced at Thornstrike approvingly and sat down in the passenger seat.

He hopped into the driver's seat and drove away to the Build a Kit workshop.

…

_A/N: How'd you like it? Leave suggestions for places to go, and she-cats to compete in the reviews, please!_


	2. A Feathery, Silver Squirrel

_A/N: Replies to reviews:_

**Sunburstkitty**: Yah. o.o

**Wish Upon a Warrior Cat**: Sweet! Thanks. I'll be using those three now.

…

"Hello everybody, and welcome back to Win a Date with Thornstrike! Today, three lucky she-cats will compete for a date with me, Thornstrike!" the black tom mewed, brushing a crumb off his beige pants. He straightened his lime green dress shirt and beige-striped tie before continuing, "Today we are joined by Silverstream, Feathertail and Squirrelflight!"

"Let's get right to it," the black tom chirped, reading off the first notecard, "Carpet or hardwood floors?"

"Hardwood," Silverstream answered.

"Carpet," Feathertail replied.

"Hardwood," Squirrelflight was staring directly at Thornstrike. Feeling his hackles beginning to raise, he looked away.

"A point to Squirrelflight and Silverstream," he told Hawkpetal, who scribbled something on her clipboard before turning back to Thornstrike.

"Pencils or pens, and why?" Thornstrike eyed the card oddly.

"Pencils, because I often mis-spell things," Silverstream replied.

"Pens. They're neater," Feathertail was fiddling with her yellow blouse.

"Pens, for the same reason as Feathertail," Squirrelflight replied.

"A point to Silverstream and Feathertail," Thornstrike glanced at Hawkpetal, "What's your favorite color?"

"Pale blue," Silverstream sighed, "The color of the river."

"Grey," Feathertail shrugged.

"Dark brown," Squirrelflight grinned, "The color of Bramblestar."

"Right…A point to Silverstream and Feathertail. Silverstream wins!" Thornstrike exclaimed.

Rainbow confetti came raining down, and the roller-skating she-cats did their routine and skated backstage again.

"Squirrelflight; one, Feathertail; two, Silverstream; three. Thornstrike will take Silverstream on a date to the House of Apples, brought to you by A Furry Apple Co.," Hawkpetal grinned.

Thornstrike flashed his winning smile at Silverstream, and led the silver she-cat towards the door.

"Wait," she paused in her tracks, "Why am I leaving? I am meant to be with Graystripe!"

She ran back inside and leapt into the audience. The audience began to cheer wildly.

"Silverstream!" that was Graystripe's delighted meow, "I knew you'd never go on a date with that fleabag."

"Excuse me?" Thornstrike snarled. The audience fell silent, including Graystripe and Silverstream.

"Just take me instead," Feathertail purred, trotting up to Thornstrike. Silverstream glared at her daughter, but Thornstrike just shrugged and proceeded to lead her out the door.


End file.
